December Dream
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: New year is fast approaching. Len and his wife are in need of money, but not because it's New year. But because something will happen before or after that. What could be it? What would happen to them now that Len is jobless and penniless.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own La Corda D'oro.. but I do own this fic.

**NO FLAMES!**

.

A New year's special, presented by **ISHIKAWA AYA-HIME**

.

**DECEMBER DREAM**

.

.

_It was a freezing winter morning. Len shut the windows tight, lighting the fireplace to keep warm. He wore his thick jacket and wrapped a long scarf around his neck._

_He dragged a chair beside their bed where his wife rests, sitting beside._

_Kahoko, noticing the presence of her husband, opened her eyes slowly to look at him._

_"Len…?"_

_He held her hand with his, kissing it tenderly before asking; "What is it?"_

_She just smiled._

_He tightened the hold on her hand. "Will you be okay here alone? I'm going to look for a job today."_

_"Maybe I should look for one, too—"_

_"No." he said firmly, cutting her words. "It's not good for your condition. Stay at home. If you need something, call me."_

_"But, Len…"_

_He leaned closer to kiss her forehead. "I'll be fine supporting our needs alone. I want you to rest, understand?"_

_She forced a smile. "Good luck, then…"_

.

.

"Since we are short-handed this month… all right, you're hired."

His lips suddenly curved into a big smile, a different kind of feeling overwhelming him. A feeling he has not yet experienced before.

Throughout his whole life, it's his first time to look for a job when supposedly, he was to inherit his father's huge company easily.

His life, _their_ life could have continued; trouble-less. He could have given everything his wife wishes for. He could have provided their daily needs properly with a large

amount of money enough to be saved. If only… their company didn't go bankrupt that took away their mansion and assests in addition. Nothing has been left to them.

They shoud be living in luxury, happily, worry-free. Back then, he felt like they own all the money in the world. He used to waste them, thinking there are still a lot of

money to be spent. He never expected… that such a day would come that he will need money so badly. Someone's life is at risk…

.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and smile?" the owner interrupted.

"N-no! I'm going to start now." He bowed nervously in front of his boss before accomodating the customers.

Tsukimori Len is now working at a department store as a salesman. He's not fond of this job, not even through experience when shopping because his mother usually

sent him clothes. He seldom goes to department stores to shop. But good thing he went through training.

.

He approached a woman, having troubles in choosing a shirt for a man.

"Excuse me, ma'am. How may I help you with?"

"Oh. Hello there. I'm just thinking if this shirt will fit my husband?" she asked without looking back, examining two shirts.

"I'm sure it will."

The woman turned to Len, staring at him from head to toe. "Say… You have the same body figure as my husband. Would it be a bother if I try it on you?"

Len blushed lightly. _'that would make me a living mannequin or a dummy.'_

"It's all right." He felt so stupid for answering that.

"Thank you." And the next thing he knew is she is already unbuttoning his uniform. Gently, he shoved her hand away.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But my wife wouldn't like this if she were here. You can just simply put it on without taking off my uniform, or…" he took the shirt from her hand and

wore it himself.

The woman grinned, clasping her hands in joy. "It fits you well! It suits you very much. I wish you were my husband instead." She joked then chuckled.

"T-That would be very unnecessary…" he coughed, taking off the shirt.

The woman grabbed another clothing.

"I wonder if this would fit my husand as well." She said, showing a black slocks she picked.

Knowing what she intends to ask or do, he immediately excused himself, sweatdropping, leaving the woman chuckling on her own.

"That woman is crazy…" Len said to a co-cashier.

The said cashier ignored him. Instead, "Tsukimori-san. Something happened at home. Can you cover up for me while I'm gone?"

Since he would rather prefer do calculations and such than to be a living, fitting manequin, he immediately allowed her.

He sat there comfortably in front of a computer and a cash register, watching as people pass by.

Until a man in black approached him, settling down clothes on the counter.

Len asked no more. He checked the tag prices and calculated the total amount.

"How much?"

"100,500 yen."

He watched as he searched for his wallet somewhere in his pants, then looked at him with eyes full of anxiousness.

"Oh no. I think I lost my wallet. Can I pay this tomorrow instead? 100,500, right?"

Since the moment Len started working, he has been seeing this man wandering around. Perhaps he was waiting for someone like him to be fooled.

Len kept on blinking, until his head nodded on its own, absentmindedly.

"Thanks." the man grinned, and immediately grabbed his purchased items before walking fast towards the exit.

When he was gone, Len forgot to hand him the receipt.

.

Couple of minutes later, another customer with a blonde hair approached him.

"You're Tsukimori Len... right?"

Len's head tilted sidewards, blinking with confusion. "How do you know me?"

"Don't you remember me, Len-sama? It's me! Kaji Aoi."

"Len-sama? Kaji?" he repeated to himself, recalling if he knows someone with the surname Kaji who used to call him 'Len-sama'

"Yes. I used to be your houseboy when we were little, and my father used to be your family's personal chauffeur."

Len was tongue-tied, gawking.

"Remember the time when you rushed my father to the hospital because of heat stroke? You even paid his bills and bought him the prescribed medicines. We owe your

family a lot. Now, I'm a successful doctor."

"Good for you." he said with obvious envy.

Noticing his sudden change of mood, he decided to change the topic. "Hey... Why are you working here? I mean... You're already rich_—_"

"We're not. Anymore." he cut him, unable to hear more from those for the reason that he already buried them in the ground, along with his parents. He doesn't want to

bring it up again. He wanted to open a new life, being contented with little money and little home with the people he love and care about.

"Oh... I see.." he replied, feeling sorry.

Len was about to open his mouth to speak when suddenly_—_

"Mr. Tsukimori, how are you doing there?" his boss appeared from nowhere.

"Doing fine, sir."

Aoi gave him a light pat on the shoulder, a more easier way of bidding goodbye.

His boss' eyes wandered around, and sight landed on a particular receipt.

"Mr. Tsukimori. You forgot to give this to the buyer?" he asked, wearing a frown.

"Yes. Although I think it's much better. He said he'll come back tomorrow to pay his debts."

"WHAT? ! You sold it on credit? !" he shouted, veins appearing at the side of his forehead.

"Did you not know we don't allow credits in a department store? ! We don't even have discounts!"

Len's head bowed in shame, all eyes were on them. "Boss, I'm really sorry... I didn't know..."

The man ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Did he gave you his name? Contact number? Address?"

Len bowed his head more, readying himself for his punishment. "No..."

There's nothing they can do about it anymore. What done is done. The boss gestured his arm, pointing towards the exit and exclaimed;

"OUT! YOU'RE FIRED!"


	2. Chapter 2

**In case you might not notice it, I changed it to New Year.**

A New year's special, presented by **ISHIKAWA AYA-HIME**

.

**DECEMBER DREAM**

.

.

_"Len, it's all right. You did your best. I'm so proud of you." Kahoko comforted, patting his back lightly._

_He nodded. "Good thing my co-cashier gave me this food for tonight and little sum of money or else... we'll have nothing to eat."_

_Seeing her smile makes him sad even more._

_"How about you? How did you do?" he asked his wife._

_"I admit it was kind of boring." she chuckled. "But look what my boredom resulted in." she handed him a pair of tiny blue gloves and a cute bonnet she just knitted._

_"You made this?" he asked again, amazed as he stare at the well-knitted clothing._

_"Yup!" she proudly said. She gasped softly when he grabbed her wrist, revealing her bandaged fingers she's been hiding since he came home._

_For a moment, his amazed expression turned into a scary frown._

_"Kahoko...! How many times do i have to tell you—" he stopped himself, seeing his wife on the verge of tears._

_He suddenly pulled her into a hug, causing her to chuckle again._

_"Len, you're squishing **him**."_

.

.

.

"Thank you so much, sir!" he said in a shout that caught the attention of his co-waiters. If only necessary, he's willing to bow down.

"Now, now, Tsukimori-san. You thanked me enough. You better start working now. Ah, Fujimaki-san!" Morita, or Len's new boss, called out to a waiter like him, who has

been under his care for 3 years.

"Please help Tsukimori-san. Teach him things he must now, understood?"

"Hai!"

.

After applying and being fired in a department store, Len didn't gave up and looked for another. Upon hearing that Tetsushi Restaurant is in need of a new employee,

he applied without any second thoughts, where he was accepted right away by the owner, Morita.

Morita Tetsushi is a stout old man with a white hair and mustache. Due to his poor eye sight, he wears a big, rounded glasses. For him, having an educational

background is not a big deal or whether he/she has an experience in this kind of work. He hires those who are in need or those who seems nice and can be trusted as

what he sees in Len. But that is, if there are still a vacant position, If not he had no choice but to turn them down.

.

.

"Tsukimori-kun, here, bring this to table number nine." Fujimaki ordered.

Len did as what he is told with _'I'm just going to bring this to the customer right?'_ in his mind.

Carefully, he placed the food on the table according to proper table settings as what he learned in school. For the whole afternoon, Len was dashing around in order to

give the customers a fine and fast service.

For a new, irregular employee like him, Morita was impressed. As though Len was used in this kind of job.

.

His awaited lunch break came. The others gathered in one table to eat while he preferred to eat alone.

Kahoko filled his thoughts, thinking whether she already ate or not, or what might she be doing by now, until someone joined him.

"Hi there! Remember me?"

Len pause from eating. "You're... Kaji... right?" he answered, a bit unsure.

"Yes, I am." the usual smile Len always sees him wearing turned into a confused, curious look.

"It was just yesterday when I saw you working at the department store. Now you are donned in a different uniform. What's going on?"

Len's head bowed, which irritates him to do. It reminded him of his previous part-time job, he now curse.

"I was... fired." He whispered. He never knew that the word "_fired_" was the worst word every worker could hear, when no day passes by that he didn't say it, back

when the company was still in his hands.

He regretted every single thing he had done to his employees. If only he were to meet them again, He'd like to apologize sincerely.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that..."

_'I'm pitiful. That's probably what he thinks of me by now.'_

"Len-san, if you want to—"

"If you excuse me, Kaji-san, but my lunch break is over. I'll see you next time." he cut, wiping his mouth formally with a hanky, before leaving Aoi to eat alone.

.

An hour had passed since his lunch break, he busied himself with wiping the vacant tables.

"Hey, waiter!" a man in his late 20's called out. He had three other companions with him. As Len approach their table, he noticed they seemed to be mocking him for an

unknown reason.

"Bring us five glasses of orange juice." he ordered without any politeness or formality.

Len was like this in the past, he admit. That's why, He's only letting them act like they wish to.

After 5 minutes or so, he returned from the kitchen with five juices in a tray. Carefully, he placed them on the table

He waited for their respond. A sudden movement of the customer caused him to flinch. His uniform now stained with sticky orange juice.

Len looked at the man, glaring as they were all laughing at him.

"It's not cold. Get us some ice." he ordered once again, ignoring his glare.

Since this is a part of his job, he had no choice but no comply.

Not for long, he returned with a bucket of ice. He placed them on the table with a loud thud. Just when he turned his heels to walk away, ice noticeably scattered down

the flooring, the reason why he slipped.

He landed on his butt, feeling the coldness an wetness of the floor. The ice melted easily, that made a big puddle on the floor. Len stood up from the puddle, staring at

the customers with a sharp, death glare. The four of them kept on laughing at him, mocking him, in addition of getting all the attention of the other customers, even

his co-workers.

He admit that throwing harsh words to people has became his habit. He too, was demanding who asks for this and that. Who doesn't get easily satisfied with just this

and that. But that was before. He changed. His wife changed him. But NEVER did he treated someone as this guy was treating him. In fact, he even leaves them tips for

their hard work.

The tray in his hand flew directly at the man's face.

"Just because I'm a water here doesn't mean you already have the right to treat me like that. You're stupid. Are you not educated? Have you not know that we still

stand in the same level? No, I take that back. We're not. My level is much higher than you, not in terms of life status. And I'm not a stupid person like you. Do you think I

like this? No. It's a part of my job. I'm working for money, and NOT to be treated like some animal by a person like you. I don't even consider you as a person anymore.

Good day, Sir. May God bless you." he said, sarcastically in a sharp, cold tone. He started walking away, leaving the customers stuck in their seats.

As he returned to the kitchen, Morita beamed in his eyes, arms' crossed.

"Tsukimori-san."

"..."

"What you did back there... I must say... I'm truly disappointed in you."

Len felt as if sharp needles pierced into this poor heart of his.

"I'm sorry, sir... It will never happen again."

"Thank you for your hard work. I really appreciate it. Here, take this goods with you and this five thousand yen."

Len stared at the things in his hands.

"Sir, what's the meaning of this?" he asked, eyes emotionally filled with gloom.

"Sorry to say, but... You're fired."


End file.
